


Sashenka

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon Era, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Sashenka, andai kautahu kalau aku selalu mengamatimu di atas dataran es, tempatku melampiaskan seluruh perasaanku. Aku tidak seromantis Victor, tidak seliar Yurio, tapi aku dapat menyuguhkan sesuatu sebagai penampilan terbaikku untukmu.Petrushka bermain..Katsuki Yuuri x Aleksandra Rozhdestvenskaya.Aleksandra tidak ada di anime aslinya, jadi ini OC..





	

_terang_

_terang_

_gelap_

_terang_

_gelap_

_gelap_

_pandai besi, cendekiawan, debatur, gelandangan, anak-anak bermain di taman penuh ceria_

_datang_

_datang_

_datang_

_saksikan aku dengan dramaku_

_di panggung_

_bersama petrushka._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yuuri!! On Ice © Mitsuro Kubo_

_yuuri on ice fanfiction_

**SASHENKA**

_Written by natsume rokunami_

**.**

**Katsuki Yuuri x Aleksandra Rozhdestvenskaya (OC) | T+ | Dark | Warning: miss-EBI, typo(s), plot hole, etc.**

** Diceritakan dari POV Yuuri **

_Happy Reading_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arena es adalah duniaku.

Aku sangat bergairah dan merasa lebih hidup jika sedang berada di atas es, mengelilingi arena dengan sepatu seluncurku serta lompatan dan putaran yang sudah kurencanakan sebelumnya. Ketika lagu atau musik dimainkan, seluruh tubuhku seperti dikendalikan oleh alunan lagu dan debaran jantungku memacu seperti sedang jatuh cinta.

  Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta kepada banyak hal, aku baru memahami makna dari _cinta_ setelah programku dua tahun lalu dengan Victor Nikiforov sebagai pelatihku. Aku dikelilingi oleh banyak cinta yang membuatku tumbuh seperti sekarang ini. Padahal, dulu aku selalu terjatuh begitu memalukan, jalan hidupku beberapa tahun silam begitu gelap, aku sampai tidak bisa melihat cahaya di masa depanku sendiri. Aku merasa ingin segera pensiun dari arena es dan dunia _skating_.

  Tapi dengan keberuntungan—mungkin lebih tepat disebut takdir—yang sama sekali tak kuduga, Victor datang padaku dan menawarkan diri menjadi pelatihku, kemudian datanglah pemuda pemarah—Yuri Plisetsky—ke dalamnya, lalu perlombaan dunia, kemudian kalung perak. Aku ditopang oleh doa dan cinta orang-orang di sekitarku, dan sesama atlet _skate_ pun tampak orang-orang yang baik, dengan beragam karakteristik.

  Setahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan, mungkin setahun lebih muda dariku—sekarang aku sudah berumur 25 tahun—dengan perawakan Rusia yang sangat kental. Logat dan bahasa yang digunakan pun adalah Rusia, tapi dia pandai berbahasa Inggris dan logat yang dipakainya pun berubah menjadi British. Memang sesama atlet dunia harus menguasai Bahasa Inggris agar mudah berkomunikasi. Tapi dia bukan atlet, lebih tepat disebut pendukung, namun dia pun suka meluncur di arena _skating_ sebagai pelampiasan hobi.

  Namanya Aleksandra Rozhdestvenskaya, namanya lebih susah dibanding Victor.

  Dia adalah penggemar berat Victor. Dia sering mendatangi Victor tiap aku tampil di suatu acara atau perlombaan, kadang pun sampai rela datang ke Jepang dan mendatangi Victor di penginapan keluargaku. Victor sekarang memang menganggap Jepang adalah rumah kedua baginya, Yurio pun ikut-ikutan.

  Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di suatu acara _skating_ di Barcelona—seperti sebuah acara mengenalkan peraih emas dan perak pada perlombaan lalu—, dia tampak seperti perempuan ramah dan senang tersenyum, senang memberi bunga pula. Victor pun sama ramahnya dengan dia, aku melihat mereka sangat cocok. Victor pun memanggilnya dengan Sasha, karena nama kecil Aleksandra di Rusia adalah Sasha agar lebih mudah dipanggil. Aku pun memanggilnya dengan Sasha, jujur saja aku menyukai ketika aku menyebut namanya.

  Sasha.

  Nama itu sama cantiknya dengan penampilan Sasha. Sasha memiliki rambut cokelat gelap pendek lurus seleher, poninya rata ke depan, mencapai alis. Tapi Sasha sering memakai jepit rambut warna merah marun untuk menjepit poninya sehingga poninya tampak menyamping. Warna kesukaannya adalah merah marun, tampak dari gaya berpakaiannya yang selalu berwarna merah marun. Sasha memiliki mata berwarna biru samudera, seperti dasar lautan, tapi tampak bercahaya seperti langit malam bertabur bintang. Mata Sasha indah dengan kilauannya, aku sangat betah menatap mata Sasha, Sasha kadang salah tingkah ketika aku menatapnya begitu lama.

  Selera berpakaian Sasha tidak terlalu feminin, tapi tidak terlalu _tomboy-ish_. Ia punya gaya sendiri, menurutku selera Sasha termasuk bagus, Victor dan Lillia—pelatih Yurio—pun memuji selera Sasha. Lillia sekarang sering berkunjung ke Jepang karena Yurio sering pergi ke Jepang, tapi tidak sesering Yurio.

  Sasha orang yang tahu kapan ia harus ceria, kapan ia harus ramah, kapan ia harus tegas, dan kapan ia harus diam. Ia punya sifat yang unik, ia cenderung tak ingin memihak di kedua belah pihak dan memilih berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Pendirian Sasha kuat, Sasha mengagumi Victor sama sepertiku. Kami sama-sama mengagumi Victor sejak kecil, meniru gerakan Victor, berusaha membuat diri kami seperti Victor.

  Ia penah berkata padaku: _“Orang yang mengagumi Victor Nikiforov sebagai atlet dan seniman di atas es, mereka punya selera yang bagus.”_

  Aku tertawa mendengarnya, tapi berkat Sasha, kebanggaanku karena mengagumi Victor semakin meningkat.

  Sasha juga punya nafsu makan yang besar, dia mampu memakan bermangkuk-mangkuk _katsudon_ ketika ia datang ke penginapanku, kemudian berkata _vkushno!_ bersama Victor dengan wajah berseri-seri. Jika ada Yurio di sana, pasti ada tiga orang Rusia yang berkata _vkushno!_ dengan wajah merona bahagia.

  Rasanya aku pun seperti membagikan kebahagiaanku ketika memakan _katsudon_ kepada Sasha.

  Aku suka tiap Sasha berkata ingin menambah lagi, meskipun dihentikan oleh Victor karena dia adalah laki-laki bernafsu makan besar namun masih sadar diri akan berat badan. Aku suka ketika Sasha bersemangat mengenakan _yukata_ ketika aku memberikan padanya. Aku suka melihat wajah tertarik Sasha melihatku memperagakan cara menggelar _futon_. Aku suka ketika Sasha kebingungan dan bertanya berulang kali kepada Ibuku karena di _onsen_ , ia tidak boleh memakai sehelai pakaian dalam apa pun.

  Kenapa kalian heran ketika aku sampai tahu semua detail mengenai Sasha?

  Apakah salah jika aku mengamati orang yang memancing rasa ketertarikanku? Sama seperti aku mengagumi Victor, aku pun mengamati tiap detail gerakannya di atas es, bahkan sampai ikut memeliharan anjing _puddle_ seperti Victor, sedihnya karena anjingku sudah mati. Tapi itu berganti karena ada Maccachin, anjing peliharaan Victor.

  Sasha adalah bentuk kepuasanku. Sasha adalah hasratku.

  Ketika aku menatapnya, jantung serta jiwaku bergemuruh seperti sedang berseluncur di atas es, dengan simfoni lagu bermain. Ketika aku bersamanya, kadang aku mengeluarkan peluh, peluh dingin, atau peluh panas.

  Ketika Sasha berseluncur di atas es dengan lagu pilihannya sendiri, aku sampai merekam sosoknya dari pinggir arena _skate_ dan ia mengizinkanku untuk mengabadikan penampilannya. Bahkan lebih menakjubkan lagi, Sasha berkata kalau arena tempatku selalu berlatih di Jepang adalah arena _skate_ terbaik sepanjang hidupnya! Bukankah hal itu menakjubkan sekali?

  Sasha jadi sering pergi ke Jepang, tapi lidahnya masih tidak terbiasa dengan Bahasa Jepang, jarinya masih kaku ketika menulis huruf-huruf Jepang, sampai harus mencontek tulisanku.

  Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai menyadari, jika saja Yurio tidak berkata apa pun padaku, maka aku tak mungkin menyadari sesuatu itu, menumbuhkan sebuah prasangka buruk yang bahkan membuatku seperti bukan diriku sendiri.

  _“Sasha jadi sering pergi kemari, ya? Victor pasti senang sekali dikunjungi Sasha terus, yeah, Victor pernah berkata padaku kalau Sasha adalah penggemar paling disayanginya. Kurasa juga berlaku sebaliknya?”_

  Ini benar-benar buruk, gerakanku di atas es kini berubah penuh oleh ledakan emosi, kontras dengan musik yang tengah diputar.

  Victor menyaksikanku dari balik pintu arena, aku tak ingin mengarah tatapanku padanya.

 

**oOo**

  “Sashenka.”

  Kepala perempuan itu menoleh padaku, aku memanggilnya ketika ia sedang menalikan sepatu seluncurnya, Sasha berencana ingin berlatih _skating_ bersama Victor. Victor sendiri pun sudah pergi duluan ke arena.

  Sasha tampak mengerjap ketika aku memanggilnya _Sashenka_ , pipinya kemudian merona, senyum Sasha mengembang, berseri-seri.

  “ _Wonderful_ , Katsudon! Aku merasa spesial kau memanggilku Sashenka!” serunya. Aku tersenyum, menaikkan sedikit kacamataku yang melorot. Ya, Sasha memanggilku dengan Katsudon, sama seperti Yurio, Victor pun kadang memanggilku dengan Katsudon. Akhirnya banyak orang yang memanggilku dengan Katsudon. Lebih parah lagi, Chris—kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud—memanggilku _Hot Katsudon_. Aku sampai takut akan disantap olehnya.

  “Kalau kau memanggilku dengan Katsudon, aku rasa tak adil jika tak memanggilmu secara khusus.” Aku duduk di sebelahnya, mengamati langit-langit sejenak sebelum beralih memandangi Sasha yang kembali menalikan sepatu.

  Sasha terkikik, “Ya, kurasa. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memanggil Victor dengan panggilan khusus juga?”

  “Aku punya panggilan khusus untuknya, tapi selalu kusimpan di dalam hati.” Aku berbisik padanya, mendekatkan telapak tangan ke mulut, seperti tak ingin orang lain mendengar, nyatanya memang tak ada orang lain di sini selain kami berdua.

  Sasha mendekatkan diri padaku, “Apa, apa?”

  Kudekatkan bibirku ke daun telinganya, berbisik menggoda. Kini aku berubah menjadi laki-laki dalam alunan Eros. Ya, aku juga bisa menggoda orang, tahu? Victor berkali-kali jatuh tergoda padaku, aku masih ingat ketika ia mendadak menciumku di perlombaan lalu.

  “Pelatih tak pengalaman,” bisikku, merendahkan nadaku. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, menyeringai kecil, tapi aku yakin Sasha takkan menyadari.

  Mata Sasha menyipit sedikit, seperti geli ketika suaraku memasuki indra pendengarannya, serta napas hangat menerpa daun telinga. Tapi Sasha tampak tak masalah.

  Sasha seperti … terbuai.

  Ya, mata biru yang sejenak menyipit itu memperlihatkan sorot jawaban lugas.

  Aku menarik diriku dari Sasha, Sasha kembali menegakkan tubuh. Aku kembali tersenyum seperti _Katsudon_ yang ia kenal. Sasha tampak kikuk, tapi ia segera menenangkan diri, walau suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia hanya berani melihat ke ujung sepatu seluncurnya.

  “O-Oh, benar juga, aku bisa melihatnya, sih,” kata Sasha. Ia menyelipkan sebagian rambut ke telinga. Oh, sial, bagian ini terlihat cantik. Aku menyadari kalau gaya rambut Sasha sedikit berubah, terlihat sedikit bergelombang di ujung rambut, Sasha benar-benar cantik.

  Kutahu, Sasha bukanlah tipe perempuan mudah tergoda. Chris sering menggoda Sasha, tapi Sasha menanggapinya seakan Chris adalah pelawak lucu.

  Yang bisa menggoda Sasha hanya aku.

  Katsuki Yuuri.

  Bukan orang lain.

  “Oh, Katsudon, aku harus ke arena dulu, Victor menungguku.” Sasha segera berdiri, panik karena ia ingat kalau Victor tak suka dibuat menunggu lama. Ia segera berlari menuju arena. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, melambaikan tangan.

  Bukan juga Victor.

  Victor tidak cukup menggodaku.

  Yang bisa menggoda Sasha hanya aku.

  Yang bisa membangkitkan Eros hanya aku.

  Yang bisa membangkitkan _Eros_ di dalam diri Sasha hanya _aku_.

  Katsuki Yuuri.

  Aku akan merepetasi ini seumur hidupku, takkan pernah merasa bosan, dan Sasha bukanlah wujud yang membosankan. Sasha tidak termakan oleh waktu. Ia berdiri kokoh di tempatnya berada, tak terbawa arus.

  Tapi di sanalah aku akan sangat mudah menangkapnya.

  Sasha, ada hal yang harus kautahu, aku bukanlah _Katsudon_ yang selalu bisa membangkitkan nafsu makanku. Aku adalah _lain_.

 

**oOo**

  Natal, Musim Dingin, aku ingat ini.

  Kulihat cincin yang tersemat di jariku, jimat kemenanganku, Victor pun memakai cincin yang sama. Kami seperti pasangan yang hendak menikah.

  Tapi tidak, Victor sendiri paham bahwa aku bahkan bukan tipe yang bisa mencerna _cinta_ nya sebaik aku mencerna _cinta_ ku kepada Sasha. Aku pun tidak mencintai Victor dalam artian seperti itu.

  Kupindahkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis kananku.

  Aku memakai setelan hangat, melilit syal ke leherku, bergegas keluar dari rumahku. Victor sedang sibuk mabuk-mabukan di ruang tengah sambil menyantap _katsudon_ bersisa setengah, keluargaku pun seperti biasa mengelilinginya. Maccachin sedang sibuk tidur di kamar Victor.

  Tidak ada yang menyadari kepergianku, baguslah, Victor memang pengalih perhatian paling hebat.

  Aku melawan rasa dinginku demi mencapai toko tujuanku. Tepat jam 12 malam ini adalah pergantian hari ke Hari Natal, aku bermaksud membeli hadiah natal untuk Victor dan yang lainnya.

  Juga Sasha.

  Aku tahu toko perhiasan bagus untuk membeli hadiah.

 Kakiku sampai di depan toko dengan tumpukan salju menggunung di depan pintu, kusibak jalan yang tertutup memakai sepatu bootsku, kuakses toko tersebut. Aku disambut oleh kerincing bel selamat datang.

  Hanya ada satu pembeli yang sedang memesan sesuatu.

  Tinggi badan, rambut, perawakan, serta gaya berdiri, sebuah feminisme yang tidak membuatku muak karena feminisme berlebihan. Sebuah kadar yang pas, dan keunikan.

  Sasha. Tuhan, apakah Kau sedang bercanda?

  Aku menghampirinya dengan sedikit tergesa, aku berdiri di sebelahnya, menyapanya.

  “Sashenka?”

  Perempuan itu melepaskan tatapan dari etalase, memandangku sedikit terkejut, kemudian segera tersenyum kasual.

  “Hai, Katsudon! Tampaknya kau juga ingin membeli hadiah natal?”

  Tidak—ya, itu memang benar. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting.

  “Kau sedang membeli hadiah juga?”

  Sasha mengangguk, “Ya, untukmu, Vitya, dan semua orang yang kusayang di Jepang! Ah, Jepang memiliki banyak sekali barang unik untuk dijadikan hadiah, orang Jepang memang hebat!”

  Vitya.

  Vitya. Vitya. Vitya.

  Sasha mulai memanggil Victor dengan Vitya. Apa maksudnya ini?

“Kau sedang membeli … apa?” tanyaku. Bibirku terasa kaku.

  Sasha memberiku cengiran, ia menerima sebuah kotak beludru merah dari pegawai toko, menunjukkan isinya kepadaku.

  Kulihat adalah indah.

  “Kalung! Kautahu, ini adalah kalung Yin Yang, aku akan memberi Yin kepada Vitya sebagai hadiah natal. Hm, mungkin juga hadiah dari kekasih!”

  “Apa?”

  Dunia di bawah kakiku terasa bergetar.

  “Iya!” Sasha mengamit tanganku, membawa tanganku ke dadanya. “Tidakkah kaurasakan? Aku sekarang sangat canggung untuk memberikan ini kepada Vitya, tapi aku sungguh senang sekali karena aku bisa berakhir bersama Vitya seperti ini. Oh, dia juga memanggilku Sashenka sekarang! Kadang juga dipanggil _Little Red Riding_ —“

  Harusnya, kau juga harus pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

  Maafkan aku jika aku seperti ini.

  Kutarik tangan Sasha, keluar dari toko, menerobos salju dan dingin, tak peduli Sasha sampai tersandung, mengaduh karena genggaman kerasku. Aku tak peduli.

  Harusnya kautahu untuk tak mematahkan hati seseorang yang mencintaimu begitu dalam.

  Apalagi aku.

  Aku bukanlah orang yang mau kalah.

  Aku tak mau kalah dari Victor untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika Victor telah meraih kemenangan berkali-kali sampai jenuh, maka biarkan aku menang untuk beberapa kali.

  Pandanganku kepada Victor sekarang seperti melihat sebuah dinding penghalang, menghalangiku untuk menang darinya.

 

**.**

_petrushka_

_petrushka_

_petrushka-ku bermain_

_aku kalah lagi_

_kalah lagi_

_dari orang lain_

_aku adalah pemain kalah sinar_

_aku adalah pemain selalu menatap gelap_

_masa laluku buruk_

_masa lalunya indah_

_dia selalu menang_

_aku tidak bisa_

_aku bisa menang_

_karena bantuan olehnya_

_apakah aku hanya selalu menjadi nomor dua_

_di setiap hal?_

_mengapa?_

_mengapa?_

_mengapa?_

_petrushka-ku bermain_

_lampu panggung menyala untukku_

_dan aku_

_akan memperlihatkan kepadamu_

_Sashenka_

_bahwa sang nomor dua ini-lah yang hanya bisa menggoda hatimu_

_dari sekian juta orang yang terpikat olehku dari bangku penonton_

**.**

 

  Arena es favoritnya menjadi destinasiku.

  Sasha, tak kuduga, menangis karena pergelangan tangannya sakit sekali akibat kugenggam begitu keras, seperti hendak meremukkan tangannya. Aku melepas jaketku, menarik syalku, memakai sepatu seluncurku. Tidak ada orang lain selain kami berdua, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

  Sashenka ingin lari, oh, sayang, mengapa kau terburu-buru pergi? Untunglah aku sudah mengunci semua akses masuk menuju arena.

  Air mata meluncur dari sudut mataku, menetesi es, bersetubuh dengannya. Sasha memandangku dengan takut, air mata yang dikeluarkannya tak bertuan, Sasha melihatku seperti aku orang yang berbeda.

  Ya, aku berbeda.

  Tapi ini adalah wujud asliku yang tersimpan di dalam hatiku, untukmu, Sashenka.

  Kuperlihatkan padamu, rasa getir dan ironi dari sebuah unsur bernama patah hati.

  Jiwaku sangatlah mudah melebur dengan tarian dan lagu.

  Kuekspresikan diriku yang sebenarnya, untukmu, sekarang.

  Mungkin ini adalah hadiah natalku untukmu.

  Sashenka, andai kautahu kalau aku selalu mengamatimu di atas dataran es, tempatku melampiaskan seluruh perasaanku. Aku tidak seromantis Victor, tidak seliar Yurio, tapi aku dapat menyuguhkan sesuatu sebagai penampilan terbaikku untukmu.

 

Petrushka bermain.

 

**.**

_dengan mudahnya_

_dengan bahagianya_

_dengan senyuman_

_kau berkata telah dimiliki orang_

_tidakkah kausadari?_

_seriuh apa jantungku berlari_

_mencoba mengejar cintamu_

_mencoba menghentikanmu_

_mengejar sosok di singgasana tertinggi_

_victor nikiforov adalah sosok_

_yang mustahil kaugapai_

_oh, sashenka_

_lagu apa yang ia mainkan hingga kau_

_terperangkap olehnya?_

_kubebaskan dirimu_

_dengan cintaku_

_aku tahu, mungkin ini adalah kado terburuk_

_sepanjang pengalaman natalmu_

_tapi yang kusuguhkan kini adalah_

_performa terbaikku_

_demi perempuan yang sudah menyadariku_

_arti cinta yang lain_

_arti kasih sayang yang lain_

_dan arti hidup yang lain_

_sang pesulap membenturkan kepala ke dinding_

_bang!_

_seisi panggung berubah gelap_

_ballerina menari seraya menangis di pojokan sana_

_penonton mati dengan tawa sama berulang-ulang_

_tepuk tangan yang seakan sudah diprogram_

_tak ada yang memberiku kesempatan untuk menang_

_semua orang memilih ‘dia’_

_bukan aku_

_aku hanyalah figuran berlakon peran utama_

_kau pun tak memilihku, Sashenka_

_kutunjukkan_

_bagaimana rasanya terus-menerus menelan kegelapan_

_sakit hati_

_marah_

_sedih_

_yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan bahasa indah_

_setidaknya agar kautahu_

_membuat seseorang merasa lemah_

_membuatku merasa begitu lemah_

_sangat kubenci_

_mengapa_

_orang_

_lain_

_selalu_

_memilih_

**_dia_ ** _?_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> gak tahu lagi bikin apa, yg pastinya aku cinta katsudon.  
> Btw, Aleksandra Rozhdestvenskaya memang dipanggil Sasha (Aleksandra) yang artinya orang baik. Rozhdestvenskaya artinya Natal. ‘-kaya’ kutambahkan karena Sasha itu perempuan. Sashenka itu panggilan akrab nama ‘Sasha’ di Rusia, apa pun namanya, kalau ada kata ‘-enka-, berarti akrab.
> 
> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
